


Untitled

by Bessywap



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bessywap/pseuds/Bessywap
Summary: It really hurts when the person you love doesn't feel the same way. But you know what hurts the most? It's when you find out you missed your chance with them.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Untitled

"I knew I'd find you here," you said as you walked towards the lone figure sat on the edge of a building rooftop. "What are you doing here, Kara?"

"Hey, how did you know I'm here?" Kara asked, she looked surprised.

You pocketed the transmatter portal watch that Lena gave you as a gift before you took a seat next to her. You thought of how beautiful the city looked like at night, you smiled. "I thought I'd find you here and I'm right."

"Oh.."

"You know you can always talk to me if there's something wrong Kara," you looked at her as she continued to watch the city below. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She shook her head. Her heart broke at the sight of you, and the ring on your left finger. "I'm fine- I'm okay."

She was lying and you can feel that. But you were not going to force her to tell you what's wrong. You'd wait until she was ready. "Okay."

You both sat there in silence, you looking up at the starry sky while her looking down the city.

"I'm sorry. For making you worry about me." Kara said, breaking the silence between you two.

You looked at her and gave her a small smile. "It's okay. Sometimes we just need to have ‘alone time’. But you need tell Alex what you're feeling, your sister worries about you a lot."

Kara nodded, she felt guilty. "Yeah.."

"I also wanna thank you for helping me on my proposal to Katie. I couldn't have done that without you." You reached out to touch Kara's hand and smiled at her.

Kara flipped her hand over to intertwine your fingers together and returned your smile with a small one, despite the pain she's feeling right now. You're here with her and she selfishly wished you'd stay by her side forever. You moved closer to her until your shoulders touched. She then laid her head on your shoulder, Kara tried so hard not tear up. "If she makes you happy, then it's worth it."

You nodded while you were smiling. Unaware of the blonde's heart break. "She does. I don't know why, but everything she does brings happiness to me. I mean, she could be just reading her book on our couch and I find myself smiling by just watching her."

Kara couldn't help but wish she was Katie instead, the one you've been so in love with, the one you just asked to marry you.

You looked back at the sky, watched the stars sparkle in the dark sky. You chuckled when you remembered something. "You know what's funny? I'm gonna say this to you now because I'm finally engaged to the woman I love anyway but I hope this won't make everything between us awkward?"

Kara nodded from your shoulder. "Shoot."

"Remember the time when you told me you're finally dating Mon-el? I was actually gonna confess my feelings for you back then."

That made Kara pull back from you and looked at you with wide eyes. You had feelings for her?

"Yeah, I was actually in love with you for years. Even before James. I mean, who wouldn't fall in love with you? You're very kind, nice and beautiful. I think I fell in love with your sunny personality because you're always positive. When you and James broke up, I thought I should give you some time to heal but then when I finally decided to tell you how I feel, Mon-el came and I saw how you want to be with someone who understand you as you. I'm just a normal human being and he's someone you can share your culture with. Also, he's got powers. I'm no match with him."

You chuckled. "I realized maybe it was time for me to move on, seeing you were happy with him. So I did and I met Katie. She was so nice, kind, pretty and thoughtful. She helped me move on and now I'm gonna spend the rest of my life with her and I can't wait."

The whole time you were saying this, Kara felt her heart breaking into thousand pieces more. You were in love with her for years, you were always there for her no matter what happened. You sacrificed things for her. You embraced her tight even at her worst. You loved her the way she was loving you now. And she didn't even know.

Here she was wishing you feel the same way as she does when it turned out you had felt it already long before she realized she was in love with you. How could she not see it? You were there in front of her all along, offering your heart without asking anything in return but she was too blind to see it.

Tears finally started to fall one by one until all of it fell. You were shocked to see her cry, you expected a lot of things would happen after your confession but her crying wasn't one of them.

"Oh no Kara don't cry! I'm sorry if what I said upset you. I'm so sorry." You told her as you wiped her tears with the sleeves of your jacket.

Kara shook her head, "No it's okay, you didn't make me upset. I'm just... sad. That you felt that way and I didn't even know. I'm sorry if I hurt you before."

You smiled. "Of course you didn't know because I never told you! It's not your fault Kara. Don't feel bad about it okay?"

Your phone suddenly started ringing. You pulled it out and saw the picture of your fiancée’s face. "Oh, it's Katie. I should probably go. It's getting late and we both have work tomorrow."

Kara nodded. "It's okay. You need to go."

You looked at her, the look of worry was in your eyes. "Are you sure you're okay? I can tell Katie-"

Kara forced a smile and playfully shoo you away. "I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Okay. But if you need anything you can tell me okay?"

"Yes, I know. Go be with your fiancée."

"Fine." You sighed. You finally stood up with her help and walked few steps away from the edge of the building. "Good night, Kara."

"Good night." she replied.

You then pulled out the transmatter portal watch and was about to press the button when Kara called your name.

"Yes, Kara?" You asked.

"I love you." She said with a sad smile.

Unaware of the way she smiled at you, you smiled back. You two had always said that to each other platonically so you're used to it saying it back. "I love you too, Kara."

And with that you pressed the button and walked into the portal while Kara sadly watched you disappeared in it as well as the portal.

"I’m in love with you." She said. 

But it’s too late.

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's the thing. I deleted my tumblr that had my stories in it. I lost my inspiration to write supergirl stories and that I feel pressured. I kinda wish I didn't deleted it all though. But luckily I found this one in my notes. So I figured I should post this again for you guys to read it again if you want. Sorry for the mistakes! Still not good with the grammar but I'm trying!


End file.
